


Before and After: Settling the Mall

by Anonymous



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Gaslighting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Sharing Body Heat, Somnophilia, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The null threat had seemed minimal so far. Mostly slow-flying, harmless puff balls with fluttering wings. The undersides of them steadily glowed.

Grace had caught a few and managed to shove them into an empty bag made of a loosely-woven fabric they had, which they used as a lightsource to check out the long winding tunnel they were in. They started to buzz around more furiously once they were well and trapped.

After walking forward for a while, Simon began to groan and stopped in place. Grace paused as soon as she noticed, glancing back at him. He had his hands shoved over his ears. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Bzzzzt-" he said at first, in a growling tone, then motioned to the bag in Grace's hand and explained to her, "I can't stand that noise they're making!"

"Well, we still kinda need the light- hey!" she shouted as he suddenly grabbed the bag and released all of the puffy lightbugs. She dropped her hands on her hips, preparing to tell him off.

He resnatched one of them, pulled off all of its wings, then dropped it into the bag. She saw his number go up as he did. So she grabbed one too and did the same thing. It immediately became a bit of an unspoken game to see how many each of them could do.

Without their wings to move, the puffballs just stayed in place and undulated once dropped into the bag. Once they caught all of the nearby ones, they decided to head further into what was becoming a rockier cavern, winding around in one direction. Whenever they came across another swarm of lightbugs, they'd pause to pluck their wings and add them to the collection. The bag was already glowing more brightly as they filled it all the way up and then cinched it closed.

It would've almost been a place to call home, an idea that they had recently begun discussing, except for one glaring issue. The whole place, so far, had been bitterly cold. At least it didn't seem to be getting colder as they ventured further on in.

Grace was the first to pause and outright shiver, rubbing her arms as she did. "It's so cold," she complained. "I hope this isn't a big car."

"Yeah," Simon agreed, speaking shortly because his teeth began to chatter as soon as he did. He then remembered something, and slowed to pull off and begin rifling through his backpack. Grace glanced over curiously, to see that he'd pulled out the larger of his two blankets, which he was unrolling with one hand while the other made sure his open pack didn't fall.

"Aww," Grace cooed as she took the blanket from him and finished unrolling it before throwing it over her shoulders. "Thanks," she said, with a wink. Simon stared at her with wordless disbelief momentarily, then with resignation pulled out a second, thinner blanket which he used.

They continued down the one available path for- who knows how long, in companionable silence, except for the small huffs they were making due to both cold and an encoaching exhaustion.

"Now I'm cold and tired!" Grace eventually groaned outloud, winding her blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Me too," Simon muttered, his voice muffled as he was covering his mouth and the top of his head as well with his blanket, only leaving his eyes and his feet exposed.

Up ahead, they heard something make a strange sparky noise, and then a flickering light came to life. They glanced to one another, but it wasn't like they had many options. So they both nodded and trudged on ahead.

At the very least, the light turned out to not be very far away, and the knowledge that they were finally going to find something besides a cold cave full of bugs gave them a boost of willpower to keep going.

Soon they discovered that it was clearly a campfire. Once they did their pace quickened, especially when they were finally close enough to feel the beginnings of ambient heat. Grace happily plopped herself down next to it and sighed in relief as she basked in the warmth, closing her eyes.

Simon sat next to her and looked around. They'd entered a small chamber, which was only a little bit wider and taller than the cave they'd been traversing. The walls were also smoother, unnaturally so. Mysteriously, smoke did rise from the fire, but dissappated entirely before it reached the ceiling, with seemingly no buildup.

Besides the fire, there wasn't much else besides a sign with an old piece of paper nailed to it. It was apparently a map of the cave, which revealed that it was just one exceedingly long tunnel. In the exact middle, he could make out a tiny smooth section to the map with a single bright dot of yellow, which was also helpfully circled in red with an arrow that announced, 'You Are Here!'

Just beneath the map was a hint in even larger red text, 'Feel Free To Rest Together Here!'

"Should we listen to the sign? Seems suspicious," Simon pointed it out as he spoke. Grace looked over and stared at it for a bit, then groaned.

"We're seriously only halfway through?" she asked. Then she glanced to the exit of the chamber with trepidation. "It is suspicious," she agreed, "but I'm gonna fall asleep walking soon."

"Yeah," Simon admitted as well. "Short nap?" he suggested, as a sort of compromise.

"Short nap," Grace echoed agreeably. So then they started to lay down, seperately at first. The fire began to change as they fell asleep, dying down. Before long they were shivering again, denied of the comfort entirely just on the cusp of unconsciousness.

"What the... where'd the fire go?" Simon asked, once he peeled his eyes open to look at the issue. Grace moaned irritably and looked as well.

"Knew it was too good to be true," she grumbled. "Ugh, I'm already freezing again. Let's share blankets."

Simon was too tired and cold to even get overly flustered at the suggestion. "Okay," he said, and then wiggled over, refusing to uncocoon himself from his blanket until he had squirmed up next to Grace's side. As they were starting to pull on the blankets so that they were each covered by both, the fire began to crackle and then rise up from the logs, reanimated.

"The fire came back," Simon pointed out. "I think that's what the sign specifically meant by together."

"That's weird," Grace replied. Then she frowned at him and told him, "Can you turn the other way? I told you to brush your teeth more!"

Simon flushed in embarrassment and turned away so his back was to her, then whispered out an apology. He'd been meaning to, but it slipped his mind a lot. He could now only hope he hadn't offended her too much.

He felt her arm come around his waist, yanking him against her. He let out a small, surprised noise as he realized just how close they were. "Go to sleep," Grace muttered against the back of his head.

Simon settled after that, once he recognized that apparently it wasn't a big situation to Grace. In fact, it already felt like she had fallen asleep, and wasn't that weird to feel? Her breath had slowed down and went shallower, with the faintest hint of a snore on the inhale. The steady rise and fall of her chest had him hyperaware of her budding breasts against his upper back, as she curled tighter around him.

He quietly bemoaned his situation as he realized that it was causing one of his newest problems to flare up, one that he had so far instinctively hidden from his partner due to the body parts involved. He could feel the ache in between his legs, and knew if he just reached down and cupped himself he'd find it stiff. He squirmed, trying to press his thighs together, but that just made it worse.

Grace's arm was heavy across his waist, and he also remembered how the fire had died before when they were seperated. The cold would wake her up before he could take care of it. Maybe if he was quiet, and tried not to move around too much... Simon bit his lip and shoved his arm underneath Grace's, going still afterwards to make sure she was still asleep.

She snuffled against his hair, but didn't rouse any further than that, going straight back to slumbering quietly. He started massaging himself, through his clothes. He'd discovered on his own that doing this for long enough would keep it at bay for a good amount of time afterwards.

He had to really bite down on his bottom lip in a failing effort to keep even his heavy breaths at bay, which seemed inclined to echo more clearly than the quieter noise of Grace's snoring. Another factor he had to consider was that moving his whole arm made it shift under hers, so he was forced to try and manage this with his wrist and fingers doing most of the work.

It was taking longer than usual, because he was tense and nervous. Finally, he started to feel a tightening that usually came with the beginning of the end. Simon started to chase that feeling, getting sloppier with the idea of staying still and unintentionally panting a bit.

Grace slowly awoke to Simon seemingly shaking against her, breathing entirely too hard as if he were hurt. The idea made her snap to consciousness. "Simon?" she asked.

Simon went completely still in an instant, mouth clamping shut as the flush he'd already developed started to deepen further. "Simon," Grace tried again, starting to lean over him, dragging her body closer still to do so. Simon flinched from how hypersensitive he was to the sensation. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he managed to say, though his voice broke halfway through. Just another weird thing his body had been up to lately.

"Wait, are you..." Grace narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously once she saw the blushy, guilty expression on his face. She moved the arm around his waist down to find that his hand was still pressed up between his own legs, literally caught in the act like he was. "Oh my god! You are!" she crowed, and then laughed at him. She felt around under his hand and discovered his fly was still closed. "And you're not even doing it right!" she also pointed out.

"I'm not?" Simon asked, painfully honest.

"Didn't your mom ever talk to you about this...?" she asked, growing just a bit serious at how confused he actually seemed to be.

"Not to touch it unless to clean it..." was all he could remember. He wasn't touching it, not technically. He'd been tempted to try taking off his pants before, but wasn't sure if that was okay.

"Geeze... well, first off: you should really do this by yourself. But I'll show you how to actually do it this one time~" she trailed off and started unbuttoning his pants, opening the fly.

"Wait," Simon gasped, but then let out a little moan as Grace reached in and pulled his dick out through the fly. She quickly removed her hand and guided Simon's around the shaft. He shuddered, hard, at the sudden intensity even those fleeting bare touches left him with.

"Try it like that," she whispered, and Simon knew he'd never heard that tone from her before, full of promise and intent. He couldn't help but follow her demand, playing with himself and whining at how much more he could feel without the dulling of multiple layers.

Grace buried her face into his hair, to hide her own blush. She was still breathing more heavily than usual, clearly at least somewhat affected by the boy squirming and starting to whimper against her. He soon discovered the way his precum could make it smoother, was finally figuring out enough that he was tugging at himself with desperation, starting to moan outloud.

Simon was vocal, his cries becoming more and more shameless as he milked an orgasm from himself, hips arching forward of their own volition. Grace herself sighed against him as he started to slump back once he quieted, though he was still panting heavily. "You good?" she murmured.

"Yeah..." Simon sounded a little blissed out still as he responded. Grace huffed quietly and pulled him closer again.

"Then go to sleep," she reminded him. He only hummed in response, already halfway there. She soon went back to sleep too, after her own urges had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mall Car had been pristine when they first arrived. Denizens from all over the Train came to shop and mingle at one of the largest attractions it had to offer. Grace took one look around the place and said, "Wanna see what we can get away with here? Bet you're too scared."

"Pfft," Simon huffed, blowing a bit of hair out of his face in the process. "Bet you I'm not too scared to do this-" he walked over to one of the nearest stores, a sports and camping goods outlet. Grace went with him, curious of his intentions.

Simon started to look at the baseball bats. He chose the largest, heaviest ones made of wood, swinging each around a few times to test the heft. Eventually Grace saw that the store clerk, a long-limbed baboon in a dress, was coming over. She had a consternated frown, as if intending to tell them off about how reckless Simon was being.

"Trouble at your 6," she warned. Simon paused, with the latest bat he'd been testing still held tightly by the grip.

"Excuse me, children, bu-" she began, and then suddenly Simon whirled onto her and started to hit her with the bat. Grace startled at first, but then watched with fascination as her friend kept going, even after the clerk fell.

Blood was splattering up from each impact. Grace saw how some of it flew high enough to reach Simon, staining his arms and the sleeves of his shirt. He only paused once he was visibly panting with exertion. Then he gave her a sidelong look and smiled. It took a second for his number to finish rolling over after he was done.

"Whoa," Grace said, equal parted awed and freaked out. She glanced back out the store, but for some reason the other denizens... just kept shopping. Only, not at this particular store anymore. Then she looked back to Simon and shrugged. "Well, if they don't care."

"Nulls really aren't real people, are they?" Simon asked, as he also took notice of the lack of reaction.

"I mean, yeah. That's what null means, like I said."

They both smiled at each other and echoed at the same time, "Not even a zero!" as they made the gesture for the 'zero' with their hands and peeked at each other through them. Grace had to laugh at the fact Simon had smeared blood on his face with the gesture.

"I wonder if we can just keep doing that," Simon wondered, tapping his bloodied bat against his hand now as he stared across the lobby, at a similar clerk working an extravagant little candy shoppe. Grace grabbed herself a bat and nodded for him to go on ahead.

They marched in, bashed that clerk to death together, and then waited one more time to see if there was any change. But even the denizens shopping at that store had simply left during the deed, and now they silently ignored it as an option along with the sports store.

"Split up?" Grace suggested. Simon nodded, and so they did. Each of them took one side of an aisle at a time, murdering store clerks one by one. The mall was perfectly symmetrical, which aided in doing a thorough sweep of the car.

By the time they were done, Grace laughing as she kicked over and then brained in the last clerk, with Simon watching with glee, they realized that the shoppers had all left. Quietly and without panic, as the selection of stores dwidled, more and more had simply slipped out until it was completely empty, except for the two teenagers.

"That was fun," Simon quipped, with a wide smile. "Now we can take whatever we want."

"We sure can," she responded, turning to look over the clothing outlet they were currently in. "There's so much, though... where would we keep it all?"

"Yeah," Simon realized as she said it. He'd already noticed quite a few stores that he'd wanted to check out again, now that they were done.

"Unless..." Grace hummed to herself, thinking. Then she came up with an idea. "Ah-ha, I know! Why don't we just stay here? It's not like the nulls here even fought us back, so obviously they don't need the place."

"Stay here?" Simon echoed, then thought about it and hummed approvingly to himself. "I guess we could, as long as nobody comes back-"

"Who cares if some silly null comes by! We just won't let them in," she declared over his thought.

"Yeah," Simon agreed with a nod. He hefted up his bat again for emphasis as he told her, "and if they try to take it back..." he didn't finish the thought, but grinned knowingly at her.

Grace cackled and slapped him on the back, leading him out of the store. "That's the spirit! Now, come on, let's take our time to check everything out. There's food, clothes, all kinds of stuff..." She went to touch something nice that had caught her eye as they left, but then realized how her hand was still covered in blood. "We should find a place to wash up, first."

"There's bathrooms on each floor," Simon helpfully informed her. "Just sinks and toilets, but they work."

"Show me," Grace commanded, so he did. They each went into a seperate one to wash up using the sinks. Afterwards they met back up and then went exploring.

Together, they wandered the now-silent Mall Car at their leisure. Grace led them to the nearest clothing store that caught her eye, found the dressing rooms, and then started to try on a few outfits.

Of course, she did a little show of each one for Simon, spinning and striking poses. Each time he watched, enraptured, and then just dumbly nodded, always approving of her choices. Even so, she didn't keep every piece.

Eventually Simon got even more curious, and while Grace was busy trying on something else he started to look at things that caught his eye even though they were at a women's clothing store.

He held up a skirt to his waist, thinking to himself that it would fit if he put it on. He heard Grace making an amused noise at the sight as she came out in something new and startled, blushing and shoving it back onto the hanger guiltily.

"You should try it on," she told him, with something like mirth in her tone.

"Really?" he asked, voice squeaking.

"There's more dressing rooms," she said, nodding to where they were. "I've been trying things on, haven't I? Go ahead."

"Oh, well... okay. But don't make fun of me," he insisted, pouting.

She smiled sweetly. "Just try it on. That one was cute, but it wouldn't suit me. I wanna see you in it, with this," she showed him a nearby top that matched the skirt he'd been holding.

"Okay," he agreed again, then took the skirt and the top and started to head for the other dressing room when Grace grabbed his wrist. "Huh?" he asked.

"Let's choose a few more things for you to try on! Come on," she dragged him over to the accessories by the arm. Once she found what she was looking for, she grabbed a thin choker and buckled it around his neck. Simon started to blush at that, staying still as she leaned back and hummed to herself thoughtfully at how it looked.

"See, I didn't like how those looked on me, but on you... yeah, it kinda works," she told Simon, which made him smile softly. Then she led him back to the dressing rooms and herded him into one, closing the door on him with reminders to, "Try tucking in the top. And take off your boots, I think there are shoes that might fit you."

Simon blinked at the full length mirror, and then realized he'd have to make sure the outfit really did look nice. It was a good thing they'd recently cleaned up, he considered, as he was undressing and then putting on the outfit. Every now and then he stole glances up at himself, making sure the top was tucked in and that he'd also taken off his shoes and socks.

Finally he took one last look at himself, feeling more than a little self-conscious at the sight he saw.

When he finally came out he looked around for Grace, but didn't immediately see her. "I'm ready," he announced aloud, and it echoed a bit in the empty mall outside.

Grace peeked out from between two shoe aisles. "Oh, hey- hmm..." she stopped looking at shoes and went back to him, intently and quietly observing how he looked. Simon gulped, feeling particularly vulnerable all of a sudden. He tried fiddling with the sides of the skirt, but it ended up becoming a nervous fussing. The seconds seemed to drag by.

"I like it," she finally announced. Simon let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, relieved. "Wanna try more things on? I'll help you pick."

"Alright!" Simon happily decided, and then they both started to try on different things. Grace even encouraged him when he tried a little spin with one particularly floaty skirt by clapping.

Once they were done with that store, they moved on, each wearing a whole different wardrobe by then. "Hey, are you hungry?" Simon asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah, I could eat. Let's go raid the food court!" she sprinted ahead briefly, but Simon easily caught up and then ran beside her. He had to hold his skirt slightly forward with his hands as he did so, though.

After they ate, they started to actually set up a camp, using supplies from the first store they'd taken. For now, it would work, while they spent the next few days changing the Mall to suit their purposes. Corpses and the rest of the trash got wheeled, and they each eventually found their own rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Together, Grace and Simon started to pull off more and more daring stunts after they settled into using the Mall Car as a base of operations, stealing from and even outright assaulting the denizens for a way through other cars more often than 'playing along' with any game they had for passengers.

The Frat Party Car sofar had proven easy enough to take things from, right from under the watch of the weird icon-like creatures that were dancing around and drinking. Simon had headed towards the snacks immediately, but Grace caught sight of another table laid out with multiple bottles. She detoured to it and grabbed one, then went to join Simon at the snack table.

Once she arrived to him she leaned in close, glancing right over her partner's shoulder to watch him stuff bags of chips into his pockets. Meanwhile she shoved the bottle up underneath the bottom edge of Simon's jacket. He gasped at the unsuspected shock of cold glass against the back of his shirt. He quickly glanced back to make sure it was her and then glared in confusion.

"Here, hold onto this," Grace whispered as she moved it around under his jacket, to the front so he could keep it in place with one of his arms.

"What is it?" Simon asked, cradling it anyway because it was at least obviously some sort of glass.

"Just do it for me. Don't let any of these guys see it, either. Let's get out of here soon," she insisted, conspiratorially. Simon grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth, then nodded and offered his crumb-laden hand to her.

She took it without hesitation and they slipped out the exit, Simon obviously laden with snacks. Still, the characters around them seemed too busy to notice. Nobody stops them.

Once they were back at the Mall Car, they quickly unloaded the majority of the food into their stash in Grace's favorite room, the dressing section of a clothing store. Simon finally pulled out and looked at the bottle, then turned to Grace and asked her, "Isn't this beer?"

"Nah," Grace said with a smirk. "This is the good stuff," she snatched it away and looked at it to remind herself, "Vodka. Wanna try some?"

"Are we even old enough?" Simon wondered somewhat idly as he followed her to the bed she'd dragged in from a furniture store to use here. He remembered something, vaguely, about age limits for certain things.

"Who's gonna catch us?" She wheedled. Simon thought about that for a moment, then looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess you're right. But," he hummed, still nervous. "You first."

"Are you scared?" she teased while she plopped down to sit on her bed. Simon flushed, caught. "Don't worry, you big baby," she then soothed, opening it up and taking a drink. She pursed her lips and smacked them, then offered him the now-opened bottle.

Simon took it, smelled it and further hesitated, sitting down on the bed beside her before he finally tried it. He immediately sputtered, gagging slightly on the burn and glaring at the bottle. "That's gross," he spat, sourly.

"Wait, you'll get used to it. Try it again," Grace insisted, reaching over to nudge it closer to his mouth.

"...you again first," he muttered, shifting his wrist so it was dangling over to her. Grace snickered and took it, took another easy drink and passed it back quickly.

This time Simon took a smaller, longer sip, grimacing as he did. Once the burn became uncomfortable he stopped and gave it to her. Once she had taken it he relaxed, and as he did the burn mellowed into an almost enjoyable numbness in the back of his throat. He focused on it as it spread, leaving him with an oddly warm feeling.

"Yoo-hoo, Simon," she huffed, starting to shove it more obviously into his face and shaking it. He snapped out of the reverie he'd briefly fallen into.

"I feel kinda weird," he admitted before he took the bottle back, suspecting the two were related. Grace snickered at him and leaned back on her hands.

"That's the point. Is it a good weird?" she suggested it more than she asked it. It wasn't unpleasant, so Simon nodded mildly. Then he took a small drink and set it down in between them.

Every now and then one of them would drink from the bottle. Slowly, it began to empty. Simon was the first to flop back, feeling more dizzy than anything else for a moment. Grace laid down beside him once he did, turning to watch as he groaned somewhat uncomfortably and closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't get sick now," she warned.

"Noo, I'm just... dizzy. I just need to lay here for a bit."

"Don't pass out on me either," she added on, leaning over to nudge his face, "this is my room." He grumped and threw his hands up over his head to knock her hand away.

"Just lemme lie down for a bit," he groaned wearily. Grace sighed out a gruff 'fine' in response and rolled to her back to flop out beside him. They laid together in relative silence for a bit, until adruptly Grace realized she could hear Simon snoring.

She sat up and looked over to see that he'd already passed out, deeply slumbering within a few minutes of slipping into unconsciousness. His legs were dangling over the edge, his arms still thrown up over his head protectively.

"I told you not to fall asleep," she groused, pushing on his arm. He didn't seem to notice at all. "Simon, get up," she said more sternly. Still, no reaction.

She got up, fighting with the woozy feeling that movement brought on. She moved to stand over him, in between where his legs were bent over the edge. "Simooon, wake up!" she leaned down to say loudly into his face. He just moaned softly and tossed his head to the side. Maybe he was faking.

"If you wake up, I'll give you a kiss," she teased. He wouldn't be able to resist responding to that, if he was secretly awake. However, he didn't even blush at hearing that. She suddenly wondered why she'd just said it anyway. If he had been awake, he would have jumped at a second chance to try and kiss her.

She looked him over now, as he slept, remembering that brief touch of their lips long ago. It was just a little dare, done only because they'd found out that neither of them had kissed anybody else before. It hadn't meant anything then, and it certainly didn't now. Still, a traitorous part of her mind wondered if it wouldn't be interesting to try again...

She leaned over him closer, waiting to see if he woke up, then shyly kissed at the corner of his mouth. She darted back away once she had, watching him carefully for any sort of response. Emboldened by the fact that he hadn't moved, she cautiously started to play with his hair, brushing it out of his face.

She got bolder, cupping her hand under his cheek to turn his face towards her again. Then she kissed him on the lips. She could feel stubble against the palm of her hand and her chin as she pressed her lips to his shyly. It was a little weird how little he reacted, but she sort of preferred it to how he would likely overreact, were he awake.

After the kiss, she tested the limits further by slowly, carefully straddling his waist as she climbed back onto the bed, trying not to jostle him too much. She settled back, slowly settling more of her weight onto his hips. She vaguely realized what she was doing as she watched him sleep, reaching down to run her fingers through his soft blonde hair again.

It had gotten really long lately, just enough that he'd begun tying it back. With the way he'd fallen back, half of the ponytail was already falling out. She removed the band, careful not to tug too hard. His hair fell loose around his head. He actually looked sort of pretty like that.

Grace started to shift, grinding on him slowly. He tossed his head to the side again, groaning, but still didn't fully awaken. His body started to react to the stimulation, though. Grace paused when she started to feel him growing hard beneath her butt.

That was what actually made him begin to awaken, with a little groan and then a louder, higher squawk of surprise when he tried to sit up and couldn't. "Grace, what are you doing?" he asked.

Grace shoved her hands over his wrists to keep him still and flat. She hushed him, and then suggested, "Just go back to sleep."

"Why are you on me?" he asked instead.

"Shh," she whispered again. Then she started to grind a little harder than she had been doing. Simon gasped and started blushing. "Doesn't that feel good?" she asked him.

"It's- your butt is-" he flushed even more, unwilling to describe what she was doing even as she kept doing it. He started to whine a bit at the growing sensation, lifting his hips for more. The movement pulled a moan from Grace as his thrusting lifted her up slightly.

"Wanna keep going?" Grace asked, smirking at him. Simon whimpered out something that sounded like a 'please.' "Good, then just let me do this..."

Simon tried to stop bucking, but his hips still twitched with the urge as Grace started to swivel as she moved, trying out different things until she found a good way to hump against his bulge. The blush he'd developed was spreading, his eyes wide with awe as he watched her grind.

She didn't let his hands up as they flexed against hers. If anything she leaned harder into the hold as she started to crest, bouncing on his lap rapidly now. "Grace, please, please, let me touch you," he started to plead

"Nuh-uh," she told him, and the broken whimper of acceptance that he let out as he stopped struggling only got her closer. "Just let me, let me..." she panted loudly, almost there.

"Graaace," Simon whined as he came underneath her, eyes rolling back in pleasure and mouth falling open. The movements his hips were making were obviously uncontrolled, sharp quick thrusts intended to drive deeper into something.

Grace groaned more quietly as she tumbled through her own climax at the knowledge and sight of Simon coming undone beneath her. She kept moving through her own orgasm as well, until it started to pass. Then she started to feel dizzy.

Reminded of their drunkeness, she climbed off of Simon and flopped to her back next to him. He was panting, staring at the ceiling. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe just to say I did," she blithely told him. He furrowed his brows at the ceiling, obviously not comforted by the answer. Either way, they were both soon asleep.

* * *

The next morning Simon woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned lowly and rolled over, realizing he was still on the edge of a bed as he did. He curled up, rubbing at his temples. He felt terrible, almost sick.

"Are you finally awake?" Grace asked, from outside the room. Simon could only bring himself to groan again in response, louder so as to be heard. "Didn't I tell you not to get sick?" she then curtly reminded him as she came in.

"Grace," he moaned in pain, finally opening his eyes to see her already awake and dressed. "How are you fine... I feel horrible."

"You're such a lightweight. Here, get up," she leaned down to hoist him up by the wrists. Simon blushed immediately at the grab, remembering the way she'd held him down before. Once he was sitting up he pulled his hands away and shoved them down over his lap.

"Why are you acting weird?" Grace asked him. Simon looked back up at her at that question, furrowing his face.

"Don't you remember what you- we did last night?" he asked meekly.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, but she already seemed a little on edge.

"When we, uh. You were rubbing up on me..." he stammered and then stopped talking, turning red at the memory.

"Uhh..." Grace paused and then said, bluntly, "No. You must have been dreaming."

"What? No, but I was awake, I woke up-"

"You were knocked out the whole time," Grace informed him before he could finish, "and now I know why you kept moaning in your sleep, you pervert!"

"But-" he could have swore that it happened, he was still in the same spot and everything.

"I can't believe you'd tell me that!" she told him, then laughed. Simon shut up at that, flushing hard in embarrassment as he started to consider if maybe it really had been just a perverted dream.

"Just forget about it, okay?" he murmured, visibly pouting. Grace settled and sighed.

"I guess, if it bothers you that much. Still, you should keep those kinds of dreams to yourself," she advised.


End file.
